


Destroy Me Completely

by CourtneyEllen



Series: spunktober 2020 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Criminal Dance Practice, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: day 4. bondageortaemin learns how "adventurous" mark is
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Lee Taemin, Mark Lee/Lee Taemin
Series: spunktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948969
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Destroy Me Completely

"Thank you so much for filming for us! Have a good day!" Taemin smiled wide, waving with both hands at the film crew that had come for the video shoot. It had been the company's idea to have Taemin teach his Criminal choreography to the other SM members, though Mark and Jeno had been the first to volunteer for the video. It was always fun shooting things with Mark. Jeno was still a little shy around him, but he was a natural with the dance moves and it was a fun time regardless.

"You guys heading back together?" One of the managers approached Taemin, looking between him and Jeno and Mark, the other two standing off to the side, still practicing the moves they had just learned.

"Yeah, I think we are going to stay for a while. I'll call for a driver if we need one," Taemin nodded, patting the manger on his shoulder with another friendly smile. The manager nodded as well before leaving the trio of Idols in the practice room. The grey haired man turned on his heels, shaking his head at his Dongsaengs' antics. They had somehow managed to actually tie their ankles together and were trying to do the moves while connected to each other. He should have really believed Taeyong when he said that Mark and the Dreamies all shared one brain cell.

"Taemin Hyung look!" Mark smiled wide, showing off how they were doing the dance moves. They were kind of flawless until it came to a spin. Jeno's ankle hooked around Mark's and they went down in a mess of laughter. Taemin shook his head at them, though he could not stop the chuckles that escaped him.

"I should have added that to my video, you are so clever Mark-ah," Taemin teased, walking over to the others and sitting down on the floor. Jeno smiled shyly at him already working on untying their ankles from each other.

"If we let Mark Hyung do the choreography, we would all end up breaking something," Jeno teased, grinned when Mark shoved him playfully. Taemin giggled as well, running his fingers through his hair.

"Perhaps Mark-ah just likes being tied up?" The two laughed uncontrollably at the red cheeks that Mark was supporting, Taemin reaching out to pinch the younger's cheeks.

"I already know all about Mark Hyung's preference for ropes," Jeno grinned, catching Mark's hand before he could smack him again. This caught Taemin's attention, his eyebrows raising as he looked between to the two younger men. Was Jeno joking around or did his words have some truth to them?

"His preference for ropes?" He asked, a curious tilt to his voice. The teasing grin on Jeno's face disappeared instantly as his eyes grew wide. A slip of the tongue then. The silver haired man kept his eyebrow raised at the other two waiting for them to figure out how they were going to proceed. Mark looked like he wanted to disappear so most likely the pink haired male would not be the one to speak up. Leaving only Jeno, who was not looking any better than Mark. "Well? Tell Hyung," he hummed, noticing the simultaneous shivers that ran through their bodies. What the hell was going on?

"Um, it, um…" Mark stuttered for a second, looking lost for words.

"It was interesting in the Dream dorms when Mark Hyung lived there," Jeno finally said, his neck red and head dipping to hide under his cap. Taemin furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the two. Were they insinuating what he thought they were? He turned his attention to Mark, staring him down. He knew that Mark could never stand against his Hyungs, a fact that was proven during Super M tours. Mark's head bobbed up for a second before shooting back down when his eyes met Taemin's.

"Markie," Taemin drew the 'e' out on the name, his hand coming out to grasp his ankle to get his attention. Mark bit his lip before looking up at the other, actually holding the elder's eye contact this time. "Care to elaborate?" He asked, pressing his thumb gently against the smooth skin of Mark's ankle. The younger squirmed a bit under the touch before seemingly making up his mind on where he was going to go with his words.

"We, uh, were adventurous during our time off and I - um. . . I found out that I like being tied up," Mark answered, not surprisingly stuttering his way through his words like he normally did. Some might find it annoying to listen to someone stutter, but Taemin found it endearing. It was also really cute to listen to Mark stutter more the more shy he got.

"And Jeno-yah was involved in this. . . adventure?" Taemin questioned further, looking over at the youngest. Jeno had pink cheeks and wide eyes, like he cannot believe they were having this conversation. Though if what Mark said was true, this was not that innocent compared to things they did in the past. Jeno nodded his head to the question, biting his lip. "Care to show Hyung?" He was met with two pairs of wide eyes this time, though he kept his face a mask of curiosity. He had just found out that two very attractive men have experimented sexually together and he was interested to see them in such a situation. It was always the shy ones that were the kinkiest.

"Hyung, can I?" Jeno's words were for Mark this type, his fingers already twitching on the silk that they had during their dance. The movement interested Taemin along with stirring many questions in his head. How long had it been since they did this and was the kink initially Mark's or Jeno's? Perhaps he would get the answer to this soon. Mark visibly gulped as he stared between the two before nodding his head to give permission. Jeno was moving as soon as he saw the movement, tugging Mark's arms behind his back and working the black silk over delicate skin. Mark and Taemin held eye contact as the youngest tied up Mark with efficient knots and the soft sound of fabric filling the room.

Taemin moved to kneel in front of Mark. He reached forward, tilting Mark's chin upwards and grinning at him. He used his free hand to remove the other's hat from his head, revealing the messy pink hair.

"Does it feel good Markie?" He received a nod to his question, noticing the younger tense up slightly.

"Don't flex," Jeno huffed at Mark, tugging on his bound hands. Taemin stifled a snort at the youngest. He had never seen Jeno so focused or heard him so stern before. If he was honest, it was kind of arousing. Jeno continued tying Mark's arms up, using all three ties to create a complex design along Mark's wrist. There was a little bit of the tie left over, leaving a little piece to tug on should one want. Taemin glanced up when he noticed the sound of fabric had stopped, looking at Jeno. "I'm finished," he announced, his fingers caressing the silk adorning Mark. Taemin tugged on Mark's hips until the pink haired man wobbled around on his knees until he was facing away from Taemin.

The knots decorating Mark's wrists were pretty in Taemin's opinion. The black complimented the tan skin and made Mark look delicate. Mark was already small, but like this he looked like he would be broken with a few touches. The silver haired man was interested in seeing if the thought could be true. His hand moved forward, tracing the knots just like Jeno had. His fingers wrapped around the excess silk that had not been used in the knots, pressing his chest against Mark's back.

"Do you want to destroy yourself some more Markie?"

Two strangled moans sounded through the room, Taemin smirking as he watched Jeno squirm before them. Mark himself was squirming in Taemin's hold, more noises escaping him.

"Yes Hyung, please," Mark begged, gasping when Taemin tugged on his bound hands without warning.

"Tell me Jeno-yah, what did you do to your Hyung when he was tied up like this?" Taemin demanded, moving his hand up to cover Mark's mouth to keep him quiet. The pink haired man was squirming more and more, but Taemin held him securely.

"Sometimes he would blow me, or I would fuck him," Jeno whispered softly, watching his Hyung squirm with need in Taemin's arms. "Sometimes, he would let me tie him completely up and let me fuck him all day," Taemin groaned at the visual the words produced in his head. The sight of Mark completely immobilized while Jeno used him over and over again had his cock hard and pressing into Mark's ass.

"Is that true, baby? You like being used like a whore?" Taemin's words were sharp, Jeno flinching at them while Mark froze before melting back into his hold. "Do you want your Dongsaeng to fuck your slutty hole while Hyung uses your mouth? Fill all your needy hole, huh?" Mark nodded furiously, clutching onto Taemin's shirt with his bound hands. Taemin chuckled at the younger before pushing him forward into Jeno's chest. "Keep him distracted for me, yeah Jen?" Jeno grinned, nodding his head at the order before pulling Mark's chin up and pressing their lips together.

Taemin had to take a moment to just stare at the younger men making out before getting up and heading to his bag. His Jinki-Hyung always teased him for carrying lube in his practice bag, especially because it was the one thing he did not lose, but it was useful habit right now. Though hopefully his Hyung would never know of why it was coming in handy. He grabbed the lube from one of the side pockets in his bag and turned back to look at the others. It was really unfair how attractive the two of them were. Jeno had his tongue shoved down Mark's throat, as his hands teased the other's nipples under his shirt. Taemin would love to just stand here and watch what was happening, but he promised the use the pink haired man like the slut he was.

Mark gasped against Jeno's mouth when a new pair of hands appeared on his waist, pulling his pants down. He pulled away from the other's lips, whimpering as Jeno's lips just moved down to his neck.

"Hyung," he panted, bound hands clutching onto Taemin once more. He felt better pressed between the two of them. Taemin shushed him, letting his hands rub the other's thighs tenderly. Jeno's own hands joined on Mark's waist, fingers dipping into Mark's boxers, but merely just holding the hem for the second.

"Do you want this Hyung? Like you are sure?" Jeno asked, pulling his lips back so Mark could think clearly.

"Yes!" Mark whined, tugging on Taemin's shirt more, head moving between the two of them desperately. "Please, please Jen, please Hyung," Mark begged until Taemin silenced him with a kiss, one of his hand's rubbing the other's stomach to try and soothe him.

"Shh Markie," it was Jeno's turn to speak, only loud enough for the two to hear him. "We'll fuck you real good," he whispered, Taemin chuckling at the needy noise that escaped Mark. Who would have thought that Mark was this kinky?

Jeno tugged on Mark's chin to pull his lips from Taemin's and back to his own. Taemin rolled his eyes fondly at the younger, shifting his attention to prepping Mark. His eyebrows furrowed when his lubed fingers were not met with much resistance, pulling back a little bit to look at his Dongsaeng.

"Did baby have some fun before he got here?" He teased, smirking when Jeno pulled back in confusion. The brunet looked between Mark and Taemin before his fingers traveled around Mark's back and slipped in along Taemin's fingers.

"Hyung~" He said, playfully scandalized. His fingers moved without remorse within Mark, giving Taemin an insight on just how familiar the two were with each other. Imagining those ruthless fingers within himself made Taemin wish that he was the one getting fucked by Jeno. "Who fucked you today?" Jeno's fingers pressed harder into Mark, the rapper practically sobbing at the abuse to his prostate.

"Hyuckie!" He cried, burying his face in Jeno's shoulder as he was fingered. Taemin's own finger was still nestled in Mark's hole next to two of Jeno's. His finger was not even moving, the elder transfix with watching Jeno finger Mark.

"Such a slut for your Dreamies, huh?" The confidence in Jeno was a little shocking to Taemin. This could not be the same man that had blushed under Taemin's praises earlier. Mark nodded his head, shaking against Jeno's chest.

"Please Jen, I'm ready," the rapper begged, slim hips rocking back to meet Jeno's fingers. Taemin looked up in time to see the wicked grin on Jeno's face. Definitely not the same man from earlier.

"You still want him to blow you Hyung?" Jeno asked, pulling his fingers out of Mark and tugging him around once more. Luckily his sweatpants were still covering his knees. Taemin was quick to nod as well, beginning to undo his pants while Jeno pulled down his own. Mark whimpered in need as he waited for the others, shaking his hips in Jeno's direction until the younger landed a loud smack to the skin. Taemin froze, sure that Mark was going to shout in pain, but a desperate moan escaped the pink haired man, pressing his face further into the floor so his ass was closer to Jeno. "No need to look so worried Hyung, Markie and I are well acquainted with each other's limits," Jeno reassured, slapping Mark's ass again to hear the moans once more.

Taemin truly underestimated the relationship between Mark and the Dreamies. He was also not ready for how desperate Mark was, the rapper babbling as Jeno slipped into his hole, pressing him further into the floor.

"Fuck Jen," Mark grunted, his bound hand trying to grasp on to something from where they laid against his lower back. Jeno smirked, pausing when he bottomed out to give Mark a second to adjust to his size. He was also waiting for Taemin to take his position in front of Mark.

"C'mon Hyung. I promise you, he wants it," Jeno encouraged the silver haired man, Mark turning his head against the floor with his tongue flopping out to convey just how much he wanted Taemin's cock.

"Okay, fuck," the elder scrambled in front of Mark, pulling his upper body off the ground and lining his cock up with his mouth. Jeno smirked mischievously, pulling out of Mark as the rapper begun to suck on Taemin's cock, thrusting in hard enough to send him forward and deep throating Taemin's cock. The elder cursed while Mark choked on him, his hands shooting up to hold Mark's head in place. "Jeno!" He hissed, ready to show Jeno just how fun it was to do something like that. Jeno was chuckling behind Mark, his shoulders shaking.

"He loves it, Taemin-Hyung! Just look at him!" Jeno teased, waiting for Taemin to look down before continuing to thrust into Mark. True to Jeno's words, Mark looked blissed out, Jeno's thrusts moving him up and down on his cock. Learning that Mark gave messy blowjobs was knowledge that Taemin did not know that he needed until now. After watching Jeno fuck Mark for a few seconds, he grabbed onto the pink hair and begun to thrust to match Jeno. Mark whimpered between them, his body bouncing back and forth between the two.

"C'mere," Taemin grunted, using his free hand to grab at Jeno's hair and tug him forward, smashing their lips together. The three were moving in tandem, Jeno's thrusts shifting Mark down on Taemin's cock and Taemin's cock pushing Mark back on Jeno's. They looked like a work of art together.

Taemin was the first to come, holding Mark's head down on his cock as Jeno's thrusts kept coming. His cum shot down Mark's throat, choking the rapper but he still made an attempt to swallow it all. Taemin pulled back from Mark, his cock giving a little throb as Mark's tongue flopped out along with some of his cum. Small moans were escaping Mark as Jeno's cock pounded into his prostate.

"You spilled some Markie. . . You better clean it up," Taemin growled, releasing Mark's hair so he fell forward into the ground. His tongue shot out to lick up the come, Taemin transfixed by the sight. The rapper stuck his tongue out to show Taemin that he cleaned up before swallowing it. If he was a little younger, his cock would be rock hard again. "Jesus," he breathed, eyes wide. Jeno chuckled at his Hyung, grabbing onto Mark's bound hands and using his grip to pull the elder back into his thrusts. Loud "uh's" escaped Mark, his body trembling as the younger hit his prostate with each stroke.

Mark was the second to come, his voice cracking with the cry that escaped him. Taemin watched as tears sprung from his eyes, whimpers escaping him. He expected Mark to tell Jeno to stop due to him being sensitive, but the rapper simply pressed his chest into the ground, pushing his ass up higher for Jeno. Mark Lee was truly an enigma. Taemin shifted forward after pulling his pants back up, pulling Mark so he was laying in his lap, not wanting to watch the younger slide across the floor anymore.

"Taemin Hyung," Mark sobbed, burying his face in Taemin's chest. Jeno had released his hands, to press on his hips, forcing his ass up as he fucked him. Taemin held the other tightly, cooing at the oversensitive sobs leaving Mark. Jeno came finally, drawing a second orgasm from Mark, a wail sounding from the rapper's mouth. The three panted together, slowly coming down from their high. Taemin reached forward to undo Mark's hands, tossing the ties to the side. Jeno slipped out of Mark carefully and pulled his own pants up, his eyes glued to where his cum was dripping out of Mark's hole.

"Clean me up you asshole," Mark growled, face still resting on Taemin's thigh. He winced as Jeno patted his ass.

"I think I'll leave you like this as a present for Hyuckie. Let me know that someone fucked his Hyung better than him," Jeno teased, getting up to grab his phone and take a picture of Mark's leaking hole for Donghyuck. Taemin watch on, his eyebrows knitted together. He really did underestimate all of them. Mark let out a suffering sigh as Jeno pulled his boxers and pants up, already feeling sticky and wet. Mark rolled to the side so he could curl up on Taemin's lap, the elder brushing his hair off his face with a soft smile. Jeno cleaned up Mark's cum from the floor before joining the other two, rested his head on Taemin's shoulder.

"How was that demonstration, Hyung? Better than my dance performance?" Mark asked, grinning up at Taemin. Jeno chuckled as well as Taemin's cheeks turned red at the mention of how this all begun.

Taemin would be lucky if he could ever dance to Criminal again without getting hard.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, i am already behind on days, but i was trying my guys. my headache yesterday was so so so bad and i wanted to cry because i wanted to write! i will try to catch up this week, promise!
> 
> but anyways this was requested by someone on AO3 and I had a lot of fun writing it! it is based on the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEOe_AgSU84) where taemin teaches mark and jeno the moves to criminal that now lives rent free in my head <3 also if you click the link, look at the top comment because i love it!
> 
> if you have a request, feel free to message me, i love writing requests!
> 
> note. the information of this challenge will be on the series page and i will also list it on my personal tumblr [here](https://sitkowskiryan.tumblr.com/tagged/spunktober) so feel free to follow there!
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lestrvnge) or maybe [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/courtneyellen) since i am unemployed college student who is addicted to coffee!
> 
> i hope you all have a good day!


End file.
